I Wish I May, I Wish I Might
by theatregrl02
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go to the lake and find something interesting in the sand. Crack!fic, fluff


Blaine never believed in fairy tales, or Prince Charmings, or magic, or any of that non-sense. Not until he met Kurt and suddenly everything seemed plausible. Before Kurt his life was passable – he lived each day at Dalton in a sort of emotionless vacuum. He wasn't bullied, and he had friends and the Warblers and all that, but he was just sort of surviving. Days came and they went, they turned into weeks, months, semesters, and nothing really _moved_ him. Nothing made him tingle with excitement, feel the jolt of anticipation in his very bones, the wonderful unease of butterflies flapping around in his stomach, the insane gnawing of _not knowing_ how something was going to go.

And then Kurt showed up.

Suddenly Blaine found himself springing from bed in the morning, eager to find what the day held for him. He walked between classes with purpose and excitement – wondering if he'd run into Kurt in the hallway, or maybe get a text between classes. He found homework mind-numbing and had a hard time concentrating, not because it was particularly difficult but because, well, his mind was otherwise occupied. Warblers rehearsal became a practice in discipline – keeping his eyes forward, his mind on the task at hand, focus on the music and not the insanely attractive boy sitting just over there, looking at him, singing with him, and just _being. _

At first he was intrigued with the new boy, who existed with such_ joie_ _de vivre____, _but his intrigue quickly turned to infatuation, with a need to know what he thought of things, and how he felt about this song or that outfit, and that intrigue fashioned itself into one hell of a big crush. Before the winter break he'd managed to find some excuse to sing with him – just the two of them – and he wasn't sure how he managed to hold himself together, how he managed to sing _that song_ in such close proximity and not just grab him and kiss him and _oh god_. He spent all break bemoaning the fact that he hadn't made a move, hadn't even said_ anything_, and then convincing himself that Kurt would never like him back anyway because, really, this was Kurt.

When break ended he thought the dull ache in his gut would get better; he was seeing Kurt every day and talking and laughing and singing. But it only got worse. Being so close to the object of his desire, being able to touch and be touched, but not in the way he so desperately wanted, physically hurt. By the time February crept around he couldn't take it anymore, he had to confess how he felt and consequences be damned.

And he had. And Kurt had been more receptive than Blaine could ever have imagined. And suddenly Blaine was _happy_. He walked the halls of Dalton with a goofy grin on his face, one that grew ridiculously large when his phone vibrated with a text from his boyfriend. His _boyfriend._ He was giddy just thinking the word. It was only natural that for their one month anniversary he would take him up to his parent's lake house for the weekend. It was a little chilly still, seeing as it was mid-March, so actually going _in_ the water was out of the question, but there were plenty of other things they could do to pass the time. They snuggled by the fireplace, played board games, Blaine brought his guitar and they sang songs, they just enjoyed spending the time together, just the two of them, without any distraction or hate.

The last night of their weekend they decided to wrap up and take a walk on the beach. Blaine thought a moonlit stroll would be romantic, if a little chilly. Kurt smiled and took his hand as they left the house and strolled casually down to the waterside. The water was so still, so clear, like a sheet of glass lay down by some higher power, forgotten and out of place among the rest of the landscape. The moon reflected on the water, a shining, white beacon of everything that was possible, twice as beautiful on the glassy water. The stars twinkled and blinked at them from the heavens, pointing the way for any path they might choose to take. It was the kind of night where anything felt possible. It was a night where miracles could happen.

About halfway through their walk Blaine accidentally kicked something. A gentle thud followed by a quiet _ow_ and Blaine stopping to access the damage.

"What _was_ that?" Kurt asked, searching the moonlit sand for any trace of the mysterious object. "There, over there," he added, pointing about 10 feet ahead of them at a small, metal object sticking out of the sand. Kurt released his hand from Blaine's and jogged the short distance to the curious item and crouched down to examine it. Blaine, after shaking out the pain in his foot, walked over to join him, standing at his side, close enough to feel the other boy but not quite touching.

"Verdict?" he asked as Kurt stood slowly, object in hand.

"No idea," he replied, slowly brushing his fingertips across the cold metal to remove the smatterings of sand stuck to the façade. The metal began to shake, and became hot to the touch, causing Kurt to drop it in shock as a small gasp of surprise escaped his lips. The boys jumped back slightly, startled, as a phosphorescent blue mist seeped from the strange metallic _thing_. They looked at each other, eyes wide, mouths agape, not quite sure just what the hell was going on. The mist cloud grew, shone, swirled, and formed the unmistakable shape of

"Is that a _genie_?" Blaine blurted, eyebrows high in disbelief, clutching the air beside him in search of Kurt, just so he had something tangible to hold on to.

"I am the genie of the lamp," the blue mist genie thing said, voice deep and rumbly. The night seemed darker, and colder, and everything was so still. "You have three wishes. Whish wisely."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in disbelief. Genie?_ Wishes_?

"Wait," Kurt said after a brief minute of silent communication with Blaine, "Three each or three total?" he asked, addressing the genie with a confidence that Blaine could not figure out.

"Total," the genie replied simply.

"But there are two of us, shouldn't we get three each?"

"No. Three wishes or none at all."

"Well he's kind of a Grumpy Gus," Kurt muttered, turning towards Blaine.

"I heard that." Kurt shrugged at Blaine as he looked between the two in awe.

Blaine and Kurt quickly put their heads together, attempting to figure out just what they wanted to wish for. The first two wishes were no-brainers, really, but the third wish was giving them a hard time. They decided to just go ahead and ask for the first two, and then when they thought of a third one they'd wish their final wish. After a few moments of quiet conference they turned back towards to genie, Blaine still not quite sure what was going on and quite wary of the whole situation. Kurt, however, had taken charge.

"Your first wish?"

"Dalton wins Nationals." Kurt smirked. It wasn't exactly ethical, and he really did wish the best for New Directions, but damn if he didn't want that title – and want it for Blaine as well.

"Done. Second wish?"

"Karofsky – he needs to be ok with being gay, and he needs to be loved and accepted at home and at school." Kurt's eyes were empty, showing no emotion, as he made this request. It was the first thing he'd thought of, actually, and something he knew needed to happen, he_ wanted _to happen, for the good of the world.

"Done. Final wish?" Just as Blaine opened his mouth to ask for an extension, that they'd wish their last wish later, Kurt opened his mouth.

"A new Steve McQueen collection. Just for me." Blaine looked at him, an amused expression playing on his features. Kurt's eyes widened and he slapped a hand across his mouth as he realized that he'd said that _out loud _and _oh shit _that would be wish number three.

"Done." The genie said before fading into blue mist and dissipating into the night air.

"No! I mean – wait!" Kurt called after the empty sky. "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!" he exclaimed, turning towards Blaine who was nearly doubled over with laughter.

"It's_ fine_, Kurt," he managed between laughs, "really!" Kurt felt a hot blush creeping over his cheeks. Blaine managed to contain his laughter until just a few chuckles escaped from time to time. "Really," he said, taking Kurt's face in his hands, "don't worry about it." Blaine's eyes shone with love and laughter as he gently brought his lips against Kurt's in an attempt to quiet his boyfriend's concerns. "Ya know, you're really cute when you blush," Blaine said after pulling away. Kurt scowled; Blaine laughed and jogged off down the beach. Kurt shook his head, sighed, and ran off after him.


End file.
